The following relates to cable termination assemblies; and more particularly relates to a novel and improved termination assembly for efficiently connecting a coaxial cable to a selected device, such as, the terminal on a home entertainment system or television set.
Coaxial cables are broadly comprised of inner and outer concentric conductors separated by a dielectric insulator and encased or covered by an outer jacket of a rubber-like material. Numerous end connectors have been devised to effect a secure mechanical and electrical connection to the end of the coaxial cable typically by having the inner conductor and dielectric insulator extend through an inner sleeve of the termination assembly while the outer conductor and jacket are inserted into an annular space between the inner sleeve and outer sleeve. The outer sleeve is then crimped in a radially inward direction to securely clamp the end of the cable within the connector, and a fastener on the opposite end of the connector is then connected to the post or terminal, such as, for example, by a nut on the opposite end of the termination assembly to the inner and outer sleeves, or by a bayonet pin and slot between the connecting members, or by means of a suitable press fit or snap fit connection. Representative termination assemblies or connectors that have been devised for this purpose are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,501,616, 6,089,913 and 5,863,220, all invented by the applicant of this patent application.
As a setting for the present invention, the '616 patent referred to above utilizes serrations along the inner sleeve of the connector and sealing ribs along an inner surface of the outer sleeve and in facing relation to the serrations so as to effect a secure weather-tight seal with the outer conductor and jacket which are inserted between the inner and outer sleeves.
There is a continuing need for a compression-type coaxial cable and connector which can achieve improved mechanical connection between the cable and connector in response to axial advancement of one or more crimping rings along the end of the cable-receiving connector and which is conformable for use in connecting different sizes and types of coaxial cables to the connector with a single crimping ring or two-stage crimping ring.